


【源藏】梦魇 下

by banyingtingchechang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 10:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【源藏】梦魇 下

木勺中倾落而下的清水洗净了双手的尘土，男人微微舒了口气。之前看着天色，只以为夜色降临之前他已经来不及寻到留宿之处了，没想到这深山之中还有这么一座神社。

他四下观望了一圈，寻到大约是可以居住的地方，轻轻叩响门扉，“请问——！”

指节触及门扉的瞬间一股近乎凝成实体的邪气蓦地缠上来，若非男人收得快，只怕就要被那邪气缠上身。

徐徐吹过的夜风令男人察觉到自己背后滑落的汗迹，接着他听到了一阵沉闷的风铃声，好似被什么人握在手中似的。

那分明本是可以驱邪的东西，这声音男人再熟悉不过，分明是“那个家伙”的东西。

连那家伙的东西都镇不住的邪物……男人抿紧唇角，无声地握紧了挎在背上的弓。

※双源藏。邪鬼x白狼＆白虎x歌舞伎。  
※NC-21。触手+放置+单面镜play有，注意避雷。  
※为肉而肉，会有一点小刀。  
※重度OOC致歉。

2.

“唔……啊啊！”

此时邪鬼控制的梦境里，半藏正被吊在半空，分泌着奇异液体的触手紧紧缠住他的手脚，强硬地分开他的大腿，令泥泞不堪地臀隙暴露在空气里。一道粗大的触手正埋在他臀间，将窄小穴口撑得充血泛红，，每一根褶皱都被强行抚平。

邪鬼正好整以暇地坐在窗边，将悬着的风铃捏在手里。前几日便是这物冷不防响了起来，突如其来的驱邪净化智力仿佛“那家伙”冷色的火焰，灼得他的结界瞬间溃散而去。

“无论在哪里，这家伙真是一如既往的讨厌。”他把玩着在手中完全无法发出响声的风铃，仿佛自言自语，又仿佛在问半藏，“你说是不是？”

这边半藏显然无心回答他的言语，在他身体上恣意游走的触手已经完全擢住了他的注意力。那根没入后穴的触手探入他的肠道，抵达全然没有被触及过的深处。最脆弱的部分被反复操开，触手更是恶意地顶弄后穴敏感的凸起，令直接激烈的快感在他体内堆积起来。

更糟糕的是这还不是全部，一道细细的触手缠着他的性器，充满恶意地绕缠着冠头，甚至恶意地摩擦着经不住挑逗的铃口。另外两道则攀在他胸口，缠着早已成熟挺立的乳珠，充满暗示性地挑逗着已经被邪鬼打开的乳孔。

“混……蛋……”

他并没有听清那邪鬼在嘟囔着什么，只从破碎甜腻的喘息里努力挤出一句斥责。

这一声落入邪鬼耳中，令他终于舍得将视线转向正被情欲灼烧着的半藏，“怎么，你还有力气说话？”

“你到底……想做什么？”

即便明知梦境是邪鬼的领域，半藏还是耐不住露出了抗拒的神色。这邪鬼根本就是在发泄前几晚被一个小小铃铛赶走的愤怒，以来便召唤了这叫不出名字的奇特生物将他绑得动弹不得。

他根本不知道自己已经承受了多久这淫糜的折磨，也不明白邪鬼为何有这么多折辱的手段，更不知这邪鬼为何唯独缠着自己。他已经大约猜到狼崽子叼来的匕首大约是祸源，前几日便将其埋回了原处，更从库房里翻出号称能够驱邪的风铃，却仍没能镇住这邪鬼。

邪鬼带着些漫不经心的神色打量着被情欲染上些许血色的身体，似乎对半藏尚有余裕抱怨的事实感到并不满意。也不见他如何动作，原本不疾不徐开拓着半藏后穴的触手忽地加快了动作，每一下都狠狠撞在敏感点。缠在柱身上的触手忽地刺入敏感的尿道，与此同时之前在乳尖游弋的触手也蓦然刺进前几日被打开的乳孔。令灵魂都被打击到般的清晰感受令半藏猝不及防，喉间溢出一声尖短的呻吟，甜腻得令半藏自己听了都觉得脸红。

身体内早已被点燃的火焰如同找到了去处，顺着四肢百骸汇聚到腿间，忍无可忍的浊液顺着触手的边缘溢处些许晶莹颜色。

本就已经被操弄纯熟的身体根本承受不了如此激烈的快感，半藏腰里发软，连腿根都不自觉地颤抖起来。若不是有触手支撑着，只怕他已经软了下去。半藏只觉得羞耻，犬齿咬得下唇都要沁出血来，还是没能忍住喉咙里发出的闷哼。

“想射吗？”

邪鬼赤红的瞳仁里流露出掩饰不住的笑意，他分明就看出半藏已经快支持不住，偏偏还是要吊着他，锋锐的指缘带着恶意落在他腿心，刮过柔软的会阴，惊得半藏蓦地向后一缩。

源氏勾起嘴角，每一个字都带着恶毒刻薄，“想射就求、我、啊。”

“你——啊啊！”

话音未落，缠在柱身上的触手蓦地收紧，半藏连尾音都带上了一丝哭腔，“……让我射……”

“这是你求人的态度？”

明明是自己在折磨对方，邪鬼理直气壮异常坦然，只有眼角微微弯起的的弧度暴露了他的恶意。半藏知道这人不过是刻意折辱，只恨恨咬牙，再不肯发出一声。

邪鬼也并不急躁，但半藏清晰察觉到身上的触手越发恣意妄为，摩擦得体内嫩肉充血泛红。射精感越来越强烈，半藏连腰都直不起来，连嗓音都沙哑起来，“源氏……让我射……”

邪鬼终于得到了满意的答复，钻入铃口的触手被男人握着随手一扯，在挣脱束缚的同时半藏就闷哼着射了出来，微凉的液体弄脏了腹部，甚至有一些溅落在胸口。然而此刻半藏却无心在意了，高潮的快感令他的头脑一片空白。

“你看看你，半藏。”

并没有给他反应的机会，邪鬼掐住他的下巴，迫使半藏抬起头来对上那双赤红的瞳仁，并看见倒映在其中的自己。

那姿态实在太过淫乱，半藏立刻撇开眼去。邪鬼从鼻腔里发出“呵”的一声哂笑，忽地放轻了声音，，带上一丝诱哄的味道，偏偏还是藏不住那一点冰凉的敌意，“现在能告诉我这铃铛是从哪来得了？”

半藏分辨不出那敌意从何而来，只哑着嗓子回答，“我说了，库房里翻出来的东西……”

“这种小神社还能有这种东西？”触手听从邪鬼的命令，猛地拉起半藏，令他不得不仰起上身，面对邪鬼质问的神色，“连伏见稻荷大社也未必供得起那家伙的东西，你还能在库房中翻到这种东西？”

“你信和不信与我无关。”半藏皱起眉来，“我说过这东西是我从库房——唔！”

原本没得到命令，只安静埋在他穴中的触手忽地被扯掉，没等他因为异样的触感皱眉，一个冰凉的物体取而代之，蓦地被塞进尚未来得及合上的穴口。

“什么……东西……”

早已被操到松软湿润的肠道很快便适应了异物的存在，然而早就知道在这里自己的反抗都不过徒劳无功的半藏却还是耐不住挣扎起来，然而换来的只是越缠越紧的触手，以及耳边不知为何有些沉闷的叮当声。邪鬼不轻不重地拍拍他的屁股，“在你想起来这东西从哪儿来的之前，就乖乖含着吧。”

——是那个曾经驱赶走邪鬼的风铃。

羞耻感蓦地淹没了半藏的意识，但那道带给他百般屈辱的身影却化作一缕黑烟，飘然而去。

探查了一圈，男人终于确定那邪气的由来分明就在他无法进入的那个房间里。

但那房间里分明又有一股难得清爽的气息，他其实已经有些日子没能在尘世中再接触到这样的存在了，也难怪有邪物垂涎。那分明是受到此间山神庇佑的存在，偏偏却成为了邪物的寄生之处，足见这邪鬼的实力了。

男人悄无声息地捏紧手中的弓，他倒还有最后一个办法，只是……

一道黑烟从他身后飘过，消失在晦暗的夜色里。

片刻之后一道身影重新凝结于梦境之中，邪鬼重新出现在半藏眼前。他方才潜入神社库房，自己打量了一番，没想到这远离尘烟之处却藏着不少厉害的东西，倒是很费了他一番功夫。

他不太清楚自己去了多久，光是那家伙的东西就害他花了很大力气，好容易才散掉那家伙的气息。

而被独自放置在这里的半藏，显然已经被塞进穴内的风铃蓦地浑身发软。那本不是什么稀罕的东西，但到底带着“那家伙”的气息，和整个梦境里弥漫的邪气格格不入，便始终冰凉，刺激得半藏体内媚肉蠕动着将风铃吞得更深，时间一久，他的身体便始终半兴奋着，令半藏整个人都处于一种不正常的高热。

他腰里发软，分泌出的体液挤过风铃，将那光滑的表面染得分外滑腻，要掉不掉的往下坠着。

若放在早先他只会觉得屈辱，然而时隔许久，他的身体早已被操弄习惯，不容忽视的空虚感自臀部蔓延至四肢百骸，半藏连臀尖也不自觉地战栗着。

他根本不知道过去了多久，被调教过般的身体早已忍耐不得，空虚的穴口因渴望着欢愉而微微收缩着，期待着吞入什么更加灼热真实的物事。

这意外的收获令邪鬼微微挑起眉，他确实没想到半藏已经被调教到这个地步。沉浸在微弱情欲里的男人甚至没有察觉到源氏的归来，只一味将拳头攥紧到骨节发白，忍耐着体内升腾起来的情欲。

半藏只觉得原本绑在腿上的触手忽地用力，将他整个人双腿大开的吊在空中，接着深埋在穴中的风铃忽而被人拉住，好似刻意折磨般慢慢向外拉出。

“唔……”渴望已久的快感令半藏无意识地发出甜腻的呻吟，甚至连腰部也不自觉地晃动了一下，仿佛在迎合着男人的动作。接着他蓦地反应过来——那个邪鬼回来了。

也未见多么用力，那风铃已在邪鬼手中被捏碎，化作齑粉消散而去。显然他方才的本能反应取悦了邪鬼，那双冰冷的手落在他的膝盖，将本就张开的大腿分得更开。接着湿润却并无温度的吐息便猝不及防地落在分身根部，刺激得早已硬热起来的分身顶端吐出一滴浊白的液体。

有一瞬间半藏几乎以为他要将自己的分身纳入口中，但接着一个冰凉的吻落在冠头，邪鬼的唇舌顺着柱身亲吻下去，最终落在臀间罅隙。

“混蛋，住——！”

没等半藏说完这句话，微凉的舌尖已经抵上那枚玩弄得松软湿润的穴口，细细描摹着每一道褶皱。半藏只觉得自己脸上一片滚烫，再没有比被舔弄那种地方更加羞耻的体验了，然而他的内心居然怀着一种隐秘的期待，好似连理智都已被极度欢愉麻痹，控制着自己的只剩下迷乱的欲望。

“这里……”就连落在臀隙的吐息都能牵动敏感的身体，好似要将撩拨他内心深处潜藏的欲望，邪鬼源氏伸出手指按在穴口，“已经完全准备好了，就这么想被我抱吗？”

“怎么可能——唔！”

根本不需要更多前戏，源氏探入的手指立刻被滚烫的甬道吞没。正如邪鬼所言，他早就为被插入做好了准备，不只是后穴，他整个人都因为过多的快感而是使不出力气，若不是那触手还缠着，只怕立刻就要软瘫到地上去。

手指在他体内恣意翻搅扩张，将穴口的每一道褶皱都一一展平。在手指退出的时候那充血泛红的媚肉甚至翕动着缠绕上去，挽留着曾经填满空虚身体的东西。邪鬼哼笑了一声，按住半藏的腿根，蓦一挺腰，将整根凶器都深深埋了进去。

“不……唔啊！”

那凶悍蛮狠的挺进正好撞在最敏感的一点，半藏咬紧嘴唇也没能忍住甜腻悠长的低吟。邪鬼按着半藏的胯部恣意冲撞，深入甬道的肉刃一寸寸破开绵软谄媚的媚肉，向更深处撞去。半藏无从着力，赤裸的身体被触手缠着在空中晃荡，腰臀无力地向下坠着，反而将那根凶器更深地吞没。

“你真是天生就是这块料。”邪鬼勾起唇角，明明是令人羞耻的语句，半藏却似被刺激到似的下意识地绞紧体内作恶的分身，令邪鬼爽地发出一声叹息。

无论嘴上怎么反驳，身体却已经在夜复一夜的交欢中熟悉了这淫糜悖德的欢愉，湿热的穴肉紧紧缠住填满身体的粗大性器。邪鬼略低下头来亲吻他的耳珠，空出一手来揉捏他的胸口，“从第一天开始你的身体就很诚实，不是吗？”

“闭嘴！混……”半藏下意识地抗拒，然而话音立刻被装进身体的凶器打断，他今夜已经被玩弄了太久，身体敏感到稍经爱抚就会泛起不正常的高热，难耐收缩的穴口每每卡在退出的冠头上，邪鬼显然很是满意，连声音都带了一丝喑哑，“你看看，唯独这里很坦率。”

半藏没能听进去他的话，只觉得腰眼发酸，眼前也不知何时聚集起模糊视线的雾气。邪鬼又急又重地抽送带来刮过脊背直冲头顶的快感，玩弄着胸口的手指更令半藏羞耻的意识到自己从那无甚功能的乳粒上也获得了异样的快感，一时被刺激得脚趾都蜷缩着颤抖起来。

半藏咬着牙打定主意不坑声，邪鬼似乎也专心征伐起这具被他一手调弄出来的身体，一时耳边只剩下淫糜水声。他的穴内早就满是不知道什么液体，或许还有之前那触手分泌出的东西，此时被插得“咕啾”作响，令人听得面红耳赤。

——这种时候突如其来的脚步声便分外清晰。

半藏惊得呼吸一滞，甬道下意识地紧缩，夹得邪鬼发出“嘶”的一声。一道结界骤然在二人周身展开，邪鬼按住忽而激烈挣扎起来的半藏，俯下身凑到他耳边，“别动，现在他看不见我们——不过这结界可是不那么隔音的，别说话也就罢了，你要是想发出什么声音，我也不介意。”

说话间他犹自在不紧不慢地抽送，尽管过于紧张的半藏夹得很紧，邪鬼的凶器还是一寸寸挤开蠕动收缩的穴肉，撞上最敏感的那一点。交合处传来依稀水声，一想到那个闯入的人可能听见这淫乱的声音，半藏便觉得自己不如现在就自尽以证矜洁。

“想不到还是个‘梦见’，是我小看了你。”

邪鬼平静的声音却蓦地回荡在整个梦境里，显然是说给那个闯入者听。半藏犹自被触手缠着无法回头，根本看不见那闯入者的身影，只听到对方同样平静无波地回复，“不是您的错，进入梦境并非我自己的能力。”

淫乱的抽送还在继续，邪鬼放缓了节奏，反而令体内的触感更加明晰。他努力挣脱触手的掌控，压低声音冲邪鬼说，“放开我……混蛋！”

“不是你的能力？能闯进我的结界里的人可不多。”邪鬼并不理会，反倒一记深顶，撞得半藏不得不将呻吟和接下来的抗议一同吞入喉中。没等闯入者回答，邪鬼便自顾自地说了下去，“我倒是看你很眼熟，拿着弓的阴阳师在我们那边的世界可很是出名呢——岛田先生。”

“……我倒是不很熟悉你是什么。”那边的阴阳师还在接着回答，他似乎也没有找到邪鬼的所在，半藏只听到脚步声渐行渐近，正紧张地连呼吸都停滞下来，那声音却又忽地远去了，“不过，我倒是有一位似乎很是熟悉你的朋友。”

话音未落，半藏只觉得身上一松，原本支撑着他的触手猝不及防地消失，所幸结界即使收缩，邪鬼伸手一捞揽住他的腰，将他狠狠抵在结界上，又深又狠地重新撞进他的身体里。

半藏被撞在结界上，只觉得脚下发软，下坠的身体将那根肉刃深深吞没。然而更令他慌张的是隔着透明的结界，那脸上涂着红白妆容，手中提着弓箭的阴阳师便站在不远处，还有一位穿着甲胄、散发着异样寒气的男人站在他身后四处张望。而他便隔着这无法隔音的结界，赤身裸体，双腿大张，吞吐着别的男人的性器。

过于强烈的羞耻令半藏蓦地挣扎起来，但早被操软的身体根本无法做出足以构成威胁的反抗。名为源氏的邪鬼仍贴着他的身体缓缓冲撞，但这次回答阴阳师的声音却带上了一丝愤怒，“原来是你这家伙——我就说有什么东西能闯进我的结界里！”

“我还在困扰呢，有什么东西敢连我留下的驱邪之物给毁了。”

这次回答的声音分明来自于那个身着甲胄的男人，被金属面甲过滤的声音带着令人战栗的寒气，“要不是这家伙把我召唤出来，我还真不知道你这家伙还在这个世上呢？”

“我倒是比较惊讶，你还会甘愿做别人的式神？”

邪鬼一边说着，一边还掰着半藏的臀瓣挺送，高热的甬道包裹着性器，半藏唯有努力咬住手背，才能忍住羞耻的呻吟。阴阳师却忽地搭起弓箭，对准了这里，“我不知您为何缠上这位山神使者，但邪物总是伤人，我自知不能伤及你，但我身后这位却不是。还请您早些离开。”

“白虎，管好你的召唤师。”邪鬼却并不搭理，只和那个散发着寒气的男子说话，“这家伙对我而言和你的召唤师对你而言是同样的意义，这次你可别插手。”

“……”

那白虎竟未反驳，甚至拉住了阴阳师拉弓的手。邪鬼面对这样的威胁却还是漫不经心，按着半藏恣意冲撞，半藏只觉得肉体相撞的声音在这环境中分外刺耳，终于耐不住挣扎起来，“放开我……混蛋！”

邪鬼不为所动，反倒拉着他的胯向上一托，更深地埋进早已被软化的后穴。半藏脚下发软，撑在结界上的手指不自觉地收紧，如同被逼至绝境的兽。

更令人羞耻的是这种情况下他的身体却不顾主人的意愿兀自兴奋起来，亟待高潮的分身湿漉漉地抵在结界上，铃口已经开始滴落浊白液体。

那边阴阳师似乎终于和自己的式神达成了一致，转过身来在地上放了一支箭，“我看您卧室里也挂着一张弓，便擅自为您留下一只辟邪箭，接下来便由您自己做决定吧。”

说罢，那二人便转身离开。邪鬼更加肆无忌惮，按住半藏的腰部用力抽送，猛地撞在最深处。他不过猛烈抽插了数十下，半藏便在那二人离开的脚步声中射了出来，浑身发软地任由邪鬼施为。

他被按在结界上任人尽情的抽送，小腹和胸口还沾着自己方才射出的精液，铃口滴落的热液还将结界染得一塌糊涂，方才射过精的性器已经被刺激得颤颤巍巍又站了起来，姿态淫乱至极，连咬住手背也忍不住呜咽。

邪鬼每一下都进入的极深，狠戾且酣畅地操进他的身体，连拍打着会阴的囊袋都让半藏觉得兴奋。刚高潮过的身体敏感到一碰就要发起抖来，翕张着吮吸性器的后穴也令源氏的动作不再那么游刃有余。但意外的是他的动作却比从前缓和许多，半藏也不知道自己如何会有这种感觉，但从情交里获得的确实的快感令半藏动摇不已。即便一直是被动的那一方，他也确实的被取悦了。

一个冰凉的吻忽而落在耳背，接着一连串的啄吻覆归后颈，落在脊背正中。半藏下意识地绞紧后穴，好似被窥视了内心，无端地觉出一丝心虚。

邪鬼忽而加快了动作，在早已被操软的后穴内急速抽送，重重撞击着半藏敏感点，片刻之后微凉的液体射进了半藏体内。在对方的体液浇灌穴心的瞬间半藏腿心发软，将那硬热的肉刃吞没到前所未有的深度。接着他也射了出来，已经射过几次的性器根本吐不出像样的东西，在小股小股的稀薄精液之后，他竟然射出了透明的水液。

在被操得失禁的同时，半藏失去意识，晕倒在邪鬼的臂弯里。

半藏眨了眨眼，好一会儿视线才重新聚焦，他意识到自己大约是清醒过来了。接着他侧过头去，看见一道纯黑的身影，觉得自己一定是还在梦里。

那个邪鬼并没有消失，而是坐在床边，好似在等待他醒来。等确认了他睁开了眼，便亲手将阴阳师留下的辟邪箭塞进了他的手里。

邪鬼赤红的眼睛在黑暗里微微发着光，声音是难得的温和，“你做决定，半藏。”

他将箭尖抵在自己心口，“这是那个白虎的东西，只要你把它扎进来，折辱你的人就会在这个世界上消失。”

半藏捏紧了箭羽，

“我——”

-END-


End file.
